mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Riley vs. Alexandre Barros
The first round began. Barros landed a leg kick. Riley stuffed a single nicely sprawling. Barros got a trip to guard. Riley landed a left from the bottom. Another. Riley always wants to feed the fans first? Barros landed a pair of left hammerfists. Riley stood to the clinch blocking a knee to the face there and they broke. Riley blocked a high kick. Barros landed a leg kick. He landed another. They clinched. Riley kneed the body. Riley landed another good knee. He landed another to the leg. The ref broke them up. They clinched again. Riley got a good trip. He passed to side control. Barros regained half-guard working towards a kimura. 'Are you okay?' the ref asked already. Lol. Riley escaped with the knee on the face. He landed a trio of big lefts standing. Barros grazed with an upkick to the forehead. Riley went to one knee to prevent that. Barros defended a heelhook. He landed a blocked high kick as Riley stood. Barros landed a big left. Riley kneed the body and ate one. Barros landed a big leg kick, slightly checked. Barros landed a right and they clinched. Riley landed a shoulder strike. He kneed the leg twice. Barros kneed the leg and again. Riley replied and landed a pair of shoulder strikes. The first round ended. Maurice Smith was in Riley's corner. The ref wanted water to be cleaned up from the corner and gave a warning. Apparently Ruas was in Barros's. The second round began. Riley checked a leg kick. They clinched. Good commentator. Barros kneed the body there. Riley kneed the body and ate one. Riley landed another and another. Riley stuffed a trip. Riley kneed the body. Riley landed a foot stomp and kneed the body. He's winning with these. Another. He landed another foot stomp and another and kneed the body. He landed a shoulder strike and another. The commentator called it a shoulder jab. Riley kneed the thigh. He kneed the body HARD that time. Another shoulder strike. Another pair of body knees and a pair of foot stomps and another knee to the body. Barros replied. They broke and Barros landed a pair of rights. They clinched, Barros kneed the body. Barros stuffed a single. Riley got a double to guard. Riley landed a good left hammerfist. The referee calls for action every few minutes. Riley landed a big left and another and another and another and another. Three more. Wow... Riley's dominating this round. Riley backed off. He came down to side control. Riley went knee on belly. He landed a left hammerfist and a right. Barros stood trying a single. Riley was warned for being entangled in the ropes. Riley extricated himself and stuffed it up to the clinch there. The ref broke them up. Riley landed a big right hook to the chin. He kneed the body. Barros landed a leg kick. They clinched. Riley landed an uppercut inside and kneed the body. He landed another uppercut and a shoulder strike there. He kneed the body. Riley kneed the body hard. Riley kneed the body as the second round ended. I've got it 19-19 going into the third. The third round ended. They touched gloves. Riley stuffed a single to the clinch. Barros got a trip, they scrambled and Riley ended up in half-guard and landed a left. He landed another left and his mouthpiece came out. The ref picked it up. RIley worked the body. Some good body shots. Riley landed another shoulder strike. Some more body shots. Riley's a resourceful fighter. Barros went for a footlock. Riley escaped and sprawled stuffing a single. Barros was forced to pull half-guard. Apparently this is HOOKnSHOOT. Hmm. Riley passed to side control. He stepped over to north-south . Barros turtled up. RIley turned around and Barros closed the guard. Active ground fight after ten minutes of war. Riley passed to half-guard but Barros swept to guard. The ref turned them away from the ropes. Riley landed a left from the bottom. He stood and broke. Barros flurried. They clinched. Riley kneed the body hard. They're taking a breather, well-deserved. Riley kneed the body. Barros stuffed a trip. Riley kneed the body. The ref broke them up and called time to put Riley's mouthpiece back in finally... Barros shot immediately for a single. Riley sprawled and they scrambled, Barros landed on top in guard right into a triangle. It was tight there. Riley transitioned to an armbar and stood. Barros got a single and Riley still was going for an armbar. Barros escaped and stood. Riley stuffed a single to the clinch and kneed the body. The ref broke them up. Barros landed a left. The mouthpiece went out. Riley landed a left. They clinched. Barros kneed the body. Riley landed another hard knee. The third round ended. What a fuckin' war. Close third round. I'd give it to Riley 29-28. They hugged there waiting. The crowd applauded heartily. 29-28, 29-27 and 29-28 for Riley unanimously. Barros looked disappointed, poor dude. They hugged, Riley raised Barros's hand and hugged him.